Les pensées de Jason Grace
by MahanaRead
Summary: Jason s'était toujours senti en concurrence avec Percy Jackson. Dès le premier instant, dès qu'Annabeth les avaient récupérés sur le pont, il avait été comparé au grec. Le fils de Jupiter n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en compétition avec qui que ce soit, mais il lui fallu bien reconnaître que lui était spécial. POV de Jason sur certains moments de la Quête et sur Percy.


Bonjour !

Je vous présente une fic sur Percy Jackson, particulièrement sur les Héros de l'Olympe et sur **Jason Grace**. Qui est en réalité très loin d'être mon personnage préféré haha (_Team Percy & Annabeth_) Mais j'ai eu ça en tête pendant un moment et j'ai essayé de l'écrire. C'est surement un peu lourd, il y a peu de dialogue, mais j'ai essayé de voir le point de vu de Jason sur Percy, sur le fait qu'on le compare sans cesse à lui. Et - pour moi - Percy à ce petit truc en plus qui fait qu'il est LE héros et tous le monde l'a remarqué. Jason y comprit. Mais cela n'enlève pas leur importance aux autres, ils sont tous les Sept les Héros de l'Olympe. Mais Jason, qui est le fils du Dieu des Dieux doit apprendre à gérer avec.

Bref, je pense que je suis aussi claire que mon résumé x)

C'est un POV Jason sur Percy et sur certains moments de leur Quête.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, je m'amuse juste avec eux en attendant le dernier tome.

J'espère que vous passerez quand même une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos remarques !

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

><p>Jason Grace n'avait pas l'habitude de passer au second plan ou de manquer d'attention. Étant fils de Jupiter, Dieu des Dieux, on le respectait, l'admirait et l'encensait depuis son arrivée au camp. Il était devenu un leader très rapidement, après tout il était puissant et suivait les règles du camp romain avec application. Sa seule touche de rébellion avait été de choisir la légion 5, communément appelée la cohorte des losers. Malgré cela il avait réussit à la relever et à devenir Praetor aux côtés de Reyna. Oui... Il était toujours au premier plan avant. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Et il avait cru un moment qu'avec cette nouvelle Grande Prophétie, il serait LE héros de la quête, le chef, le leader des Sept.<p>

Mais à peine arrivé à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés il s'était rendu compte que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas ainsi.

Jason n'était pourtant pas vraiment vaniteux mais étant un fils de Zeus il avait l'habitude qu'on le mette sur un piédestal. Mais ici, malgré son arrivé surprise avec Piper et Léo, sa mémoire défaillante et sa puissance... Ils ne s'étaient pas précipité vers lui comme vers un leader.

Déjà, ils connaissaient une fille de Zeus, - et Thalia et son caractère avaient littéralement fait des étincelles (Percy pouvait en témoigner !) - du coup, c'était moins surprenant, même si lui fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul et qu'il avait une grande sœur parmi les Chasseresses d'Artémis. Non c'était surtout qu'ici, à la Colonie des Sangs Mêlés, il n'y en avait que pour Percy Jackson. Même sa sœur, avec l'accord d'Artémis, était en train de le chercher ! Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant quand cette folle qui les avaient retrouvés s'était précipitée sur lui en criant son nom. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir qu'Annabeth était une figure dans le camp, une leadeuse, et une des chefs les plus respectés. Une simple fille d'Athéna...

Quand il se fit battre à plate couture à l'entraînement par Annabeth et ce sous les yeux de la plupart des demi-dieux amusés, il réalisa vraiment qu'ici, les choses étaient très différent de son camp romain.

Jason avait réalisé tout aussi vite que Percy Jackson était important pour les pensionnaires. Même la brutale fille d'Arès, Clarisse La Rue, demandait à chaque retour de mission après "ce satané Jackson" en vain. Annabeth alternait les phases de déprimes profondes où les autres pensionnaires lui remontaient le moral en lui rappelant toutes les prouesses de Percy, le vainqueur de Chronos et Héros de l'Olympe, et celles heureusement plus longues où elle mettait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Il fallut la convaincre - Travis et Clarisse l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme- de ne pas partir chercher Percy sur le champ au camp des Romains quand Jason se rappela de son passé. Elle si sage était même prête à déclencher une guerre pour le récupérer. Elle était terrorisée qu'il l'est oublié comme Jason avait oublié son passé ou pire qu'Héra ait changé ses souvenirs comme elle l'avait fait avec Piper et Léo. La Déesse détestait par principe (et provocation pour Thalia) tous les enfants de Zeus, mais Percy qui était plutôt impertinent avec elle et les Dieux en général était très loin d'être son favori. Et que dire d'elle qu'Héra haïssait ! Elle avait pourtant dit après la guerre qu'elle leur laisserait du répit... Mais visiblement elle voulait vraiment leur faire payer... Peut être était-il avec une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis, heureux loin d'elle ? Annabeth savait que ses pensées étaient égoïstes mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Il était sa bouée, son encrage, il avait toujours été la, n'avait jamais faillit. Il était le seul à être resté à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle si forte, avait besoin de lui. Que ferait-elle s'il l'avait totalement oublié, s'il avait effacé son passé ? Annabeth avait désespérément besoin de sa cervelle d'algues...

Mais Percy Jackson n'était décidément pas un demi-Dieu comme les autres.

Jason était sur le pont de l'Argo II avec Annabeth, ils regardaient le camp romain et la vieille ville s'étendre sous eux. La jeune femme avait l'air stressée, portant son regard clair un peu partout alors que le navire volant se garait et qu'une foule se pressait déjà vers eux. Jason vit son visage s'éclairer et il comprit avant même qu'elle ne parle.

- Il est là.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse alors il lui demanda de lui montrer où il était. Une part de lui était impatiente de découvrir ce grand héros tant recherché.

- C'est le débile en toge qui a l'air trop joyeux avec la jeune fille et le grand garçon asiatique. Là, ils descendent cette rue.

Elle désignait un grand garçon brun aux cheveux un peu trop long, il était élancé et fin, mais tout en muscles ciselés. Ses épaules carrées le montraient. Il avait le corps d'un épéiste mais la démarche et le sourire d'un gamin, d'un ado chahuteur. Il semblait si joyeux aux côtés d'Hazel qu'il reconnut. Jason eut un coup au cœur en voyant que Percy portait sa toge violette de Praetor. Il comprenait que Reyna ait eu besoin d'aide mais cela lui faisait mal quand même. Et ce Percy semblait être capable de prendre le pouvoir, d'être un leader si facilement... Lui qui était pourtant censé diriger cette quête avait jusque là surtout suivit les directives d'Annabeth. Les autres pensionnaires et Chiron lui avaient expliqué qu'en tant que fille d'Athéna et plus vieille résidente de la Colonie elle dirigeait souvent les quêtes. Dans leurs groupes ce n'était la plupart du temps qu'un titre, ils travaillaient en équipe. Jackson était souvent le leader, avait avoué Travis Alatir avant de rajouter amusé qu'il suivait quand même la plupart du temps ce que lui disait Annabeth. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, Jason savait qu'ils étaient en réalité en symbiose. Et cela, lui, ne l'avait pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un, quelque part, attendait son retour avec autant d'espoir et de force qu'Annabeth attendait Percy ?

Comme s'il avait senti le regard puissant d'Annabeth sur lui, le fils de Poséidon releva la tête et encra immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux gris de la jeune femme. Il n'hésita pas, ne regarda pas ailleurs. Elle flottait pourtant encore dans les airs à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Il y eut comme une pause dans le temps que Jason, Hazel et Franck - les amis de Percy, remarquèrent.

Puis le visage de Percy se fendît d'un énorme sourire et il hurla le prénom de la blonde.

Jason observa alors surpris les larmes couler spontanément le long du visage de son amie. Le jeune homme à terre partit aussitôt en courant alors qu'Annabeth toujours sur l'Argo II qui s'amarrait encore, jetait les cordages par dessus bord malgré les cris et les appels de ses amis. Jason ne l'avait jamais vu si imprudente. Rien n'aurait pu la retenir.

Percy fendait la foule au pied du navire, courant vers elle. Annabeth n'attendit même pas que les échelles soient proches du sol, elle sauta de près de deux mètres sous les cris de quelques romains inquiets et outrés de ses manières. Mais elle si diplomate d'habitude ne les entendit même pas, elle courut droit devant elle se jeter dans les bras de Percy, en larmes.

- C'est Annabeth ! C'est mon Annabeth, ne tirez pas !

Il la serra dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pu avant de dégager ses cheveux bouclés de son visage et de l'embrasser passionnément, elle lui avait tant manqué.Piper eut un hoquet d'émotions en voyant leurs retrouvailles, Léo observait avec curiosité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Annabeth ainsi, passionnée, parfois folle -d'après les garçons, ou combative, mais jamais aussi sentimentale et déraisonné. Même monsieur Hedge n'osa rien dire contre l'abordage d'Annabeth ou faire un commentaire sur la promiscuité entre les deux adolescents. Non ce moment là était particulier et rien ne pourrait le troubler. Jason sentit l'importance de ce lien, de cet instant. Il y repensera, plus tard, alors que tout semblait perdu pour eux.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne m'as pas oublié ? Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est impossible. Dès mon réveil j'ai eu ton visage en tête et ton prénom sur mes lèvres. Même Héra ne pourra jamais t'effacer.

Annabeth eut un sourire ému un instant et le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son stupide copain. Avant de l'attraper par le bras et de lui faire une prise qui le projeta au sol par dessus ses épaules sous le regard ahuri des romains et de leurs amis grecs qui venaient d'atterrir. Seul Grover sembla trouver ça normal.

- Je te préviens Cervelle d'Algues, tu disparais, tu me quittes encore une fois comme ça... Je te tue ! Je te jure que je le fais.

- Plus jamais... Je ne partirai plus jamais sans toi, promit Percy.

- Jure le, dit Annabeth d'une voix dure étonnant Jason, Piper et Léo qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

Elle se tenait toujours au dessus de Percy, le surplombant avec menace mais le jeune homme ne faisait rien. Il restait au sol et la regardait toujours tendrement, comme si son comportement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Je ne disparaîtrais plus jamais comme ça, plus jamais sans toi. Je le jure sur le Styx.

Quelques voix retentirent soufflées par la promesse inviolable que leur Praetor venait de faire à une grec surexcitée et violente. Jason se souvint qu'il avait été choqué lui aussi. Percy avait juré si facilement, si naturellement... Il en était encore soufflé quand il y repensait, et surtout quand il voyait que le jeune homme n'avait jamais faillit à sa promesse. Il l'aimait déjà d'un amour plus puissant que les Dieux, ils s'en rendraient tous compte.

Annabeth le regarda un instant un peu choquée parce qu'elle pensait juste à une promesse classique. Elle l'aurait cru, Jason le savait. Elle le croirait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ferait. Annabeth aurait toujours foi en Percy. Comme elle avait eu foi pendant ces longs mois d'absence et de silence. Elle ne répondit qu'un mot, imperturbable, qui le fit sourire.

- Bien.

Percy pût enfin se relever, mais il était à peine debout sur ses pieds, aux côtés d'Annabeth, qu'un bêlement retentit.

- Beeeeh mon pote ! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais te le faire ce câlin !

Et Grover se jeta dans les bras de Percy sous les rires du couple. Les romains regardaient la scène avec beaucoup de scepticisme, pour eux les satyres n'étaient que des squatteurs gênant, des bons à rien. Percy avait été choqué en le découvrant même si il ne savait pas encore pourquoi ça le perturbait tant. Une fois sa mémoire retrouvée il avait dit à Reyna et à ses amis que Grover, un satyre, était son meilleur ami et qu'il venait dans les quêtes avec eux. Qu'ils s'étaient déjà sauvés la vie mutuellement. Qu'au camp grec les satyres étaient important, ils étaient des esprits de la nature sacrés et des pensionnaires à part entière. Ils faisaient partie de la vie du camp. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de le croire et se montraient encore septique.

Il y eu encore de très nombreuses fois où Percy Jackson vola la vedette à Jason. Ils s'étaient disputés plus d'une fois pour savoir qui devait agir ou qui l'avait mal fait. Annabeth les avait remis à leur place tous les deux assez souvent – Jason pouvait au moins dire qu'elle était impartiale même envers son petit ami. Il avait su au fond de lui que Percy était le héro de la quête. Il ne savait plus vraiment quand ça lui avait traversé l'esprit pour la première fois – bien sûr ils étaient tous important, ils comptaient tous autant, mais il savait que ce garçon avait quelque chose de plus. Ce n'était pas dans ses pouvoirs, dans sa façon de défendre tous le monde, ni dans son don de lier les gens ou de répondre avec insolence aux Dieux – c'était tout à la fois et bien plus. Non, Jason ne savait plus quand il s'était rendu compte que Percy était spécial, qu'ils étaient spéciaux tous les deux, mais il le réalisa vraiment quand il les vit, du pont de l'Argo II où il venait de déposer Piper en sécurité, plonger dans le Tartare pour être ensemble. Ce n'était même pas pour la sauver, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas Percy avait simplement tout lâché pour être avec elle. Aux Enfers la Quête, les Dieux, le Monde... tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tenir sa promesse. Percy n'irait plus jamais nul part sans Annabeth. Il ne la laisserait plus s'en aller.

Jason avait été bluffé par son geste. Il ne savait pas si lui en aurait été capable. Tout renier, tout abandonner pour quelqu'un... Aimait-il une personne aussi fort ? Bien sûr il aimait vraiment sa petite amie Piper, il aimait ses amis, Reyna, Léo – même Annabeth et Percy !, ceux des deux camps, il aimait cette sœur qu'il découvrait et il ne voulait pas trahir ou décevoir son père... Mais être capable d'abandonner la Quête, renier la Grande Prophétie des Sept au risque de faire sombrer le monde... tout ça alors que leurs chances de survit étaient quasi-nulles ? Percy n'avait pas ces préoccupations. Ou plutôt il refusait de choisir. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher la main de sa petite amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Son choix était déjà fait, son défaut mortel, sa loyauté, son amour pour Annabeth. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Au dessus du vide, du plus sombre des Enfers, il avait juré et leur avait fait jurer. Nico devrait les amener de l'autre côté des Portes de la Mort, eux les refermeraient de leur côté.

Jason avait paniqué quand ils étaient tous remontés sur l'Argo II. Il avait eu un moment de doutes, où il pensait que tout était perdu. Comment réussir sans Annabeth, sans Percy ? Cette Quête était déjà perdue d'avance mais à présent elle relevait du suicide... Puis Nico les avait remis dans le droit chemin, leur avait redonné espoir. Ils étaient ensemble. La plus intelligente et le plus puissant des Demi-Dieux. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ils étaient invincible. Le fils de Jupiter ne pouvait qu'y croire. Même si cela faisait mal à son orgueil, Nico avait raison, il le savait au fond de lui. Percy était spécial, et si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour le suivre jusqu'au bout c'était cette folle fille d'Athéna. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer digne d'eux, digne d'être un leader pour les Sept Héros. Ils iraient au bout de cette quête, vogueraient jusqu'aux Portes des Enfers, récupéreraient leurs amis vivants et refermeraient ces maudites portes.

Et alors il serait temps de penser à la suite. Vivre et les récupérer. Il n'y eut plus que ça dans l'esprit de Jason Grace pendant de longs jours. Il devait croire en eux et croire qu'il était capable de diriger du mieux possible leur équipe en attendant d'être tous réunis.

Les pensées de Jason tournaient dans sa tête à folle allure alors qu'il regardait Percy et Annabeth enlacés sur le pont de l'Argo II. Elles avaient longtemps tournées, tout le long de ce périple jusqu'à la Maison d'Hadès en Épire. Il avait réussit, ils avaient tous réussit même si cela avait été dur et qu'ils avaient faillit y rester plus d'une fois. Percy et Annabeth étaient revenus du Tartare quelques heures plus tôt et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Ils étaient restés vague sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé en bas, peu importe ce que cela ait pu être ils avaient changés irrémédiablement, tous le monde pouvait le voir. Une ombre ne semblait plus quitter leurs visages même s'ils gardaient un petit sourire, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leurs amis, de s'en être sortit vivants, de voir la lumière du jour tout simplement... Annabeth avait dit qu'aucun être humain, même demi-dieu ne devrait voir ça, vivre ça. Nico avait sombrement approuvé. Et les quelques mots qu'ils laisseraient échapper plus tard confirmerait cela. Mais cela les avait encore plus liés, tout deux disaient que sans l'autre ils n'auraient pas tenu. Qu'ils seraient devenus fous dans les plus profondes ténèbres...

Jason les croyait volontiers en les voyant encore frissonner alors qu'ils étaient en sécurité sur le navire volant.

Il tenait le deuxième tour de garde en ce soir de retrouvailles et de réussite. Les Portes de la Mort avaient été refermées, Thanatos en avait à nouveau la garde. Les monstres ne pourraient plus ressusciter et revenir sur Terre comme bon leur semblerait, c'était une grande victoire contre Gaïa. Une bataille de gagnée contre cette guerre imminente. Et leurs amis étaient de retour. Reyna, Nico et leur guide-satyre Gleeson Hedge étaient parti au coucher du soleil par vol d'ombres avec l'Athéna Parthénos. Ils devaient la ramener au camp grec pour espérer arrêter la guerre qui se préparait entre les deux camps. Mais ce soir là était un soir de réussite. Une nuit où ils pouvaient souffler, où tout s'était bien terminé. Cela arrivait si rarement qu'il fallait en profiter.

Mais pourtant ils étaient là, Jason les regardait accoudés au bastingage. Percy avait juste dit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir quand ils étaient montés sur le pont en pleine nuit alors que Jason montait la garde. Ils se tenaient debout à murmurer en regardant les étoiles. Il n'entendit pas Percy dire « Bob dit salut » ou parler de Damasen le Titan pacifique qui les avait aidés au Tartare, mais il entendit les sanglots qu'Annabeth tenta de retenir. Il vit ses bras se resserrer autour de la taille du fils de Poséidon qui l'enlaça plus fort, comme s'il voulait la coller à jamais contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment à chuchoter ensemble, sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu, sur ce qu'ils avaient perdu et ce qu'ils avaient retrouvés. Et surtout, sur le fait d'être ensemble, toujours.

Jason ne vit pas leurs regards perdu, mais il les imagina, cette nuit n'était pas un jour de réussite pour tous le monde. Et ces amis, sous les étoiles, pleurer leurs pertes et leurs sacrifices. Gagner une bataille n'était jamais facile et ne se faisait pas sans peine.

Le fils de Jupiter détourna les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur le cap et sur Festus, la figure de proue de leur navire. Il voulait leur laisser l'intimité qu'ils méritaient mais il était surtout perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées. Ils avaient tous fait du chemin ces dernières semaines. Léo avait disparu avant de revenir plus nostalgique que jamais mais surtout plus déterminé. Jason en tant que meilleur ami avait compris qu'il irait chercher Calypso à la fin de la guerre, qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver. Piper, sa petite amie fille d'Aphrodite avait enfin assumé son ascendance et découvert ses pouvoirs. Être une fille de l'Amour ne voulait pas dire rester sur le côté en étant incapable de se battre. Annabeth avait commencé à l'entraîner et à lui donner confiance en elle, son départ n'avait fait qu'accélérer cela. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son amie ou perdre encore les siens. Hazel s'était retrouvée être une puissante sorcière en plus d'une fille de Pluton, elle avait enfin assumée ses pouvoirs et avait apprit à s'en servir pour protéger ses amis. Son petit ami, Franck Zhang qui manquait tant de confiance en lui c'était montré le plus digne de diriger les zombies des troupes romaines que Nico avait fait apparaître. Il était le vrai Praetor. Et même si cela avait fait un coup à Jason, il devait reconnaître que le légionnaire méritait ce titre, lui devenait trop grec aux côtés de sa petite amie. Reyna les avait même rejoint et décidé de les aider grâce à Annabeth. Même du fin fond des Enfers elle arrivait à les aider ! Et Nico... il avait été peut-être le plus blessé... Jason avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, lui qui se sentait si mal à l'aise avec le fils d'Hadès avait été surpris d'apprendre son secret, son amour pour Percy. Mais Nico avait terriblement honte et il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Annabeth et Percy étaient une évidence et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il fut soulagé de partir dès leur retour. Mais malgré sa douleur, il avait tout fait pour aider les Héros et les retrouver. Pour tenir sa promesse de les mener sains et saufs aux Portes de la Mort en Grèce. Et il avait réussit. Sa sœur, Hazel avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'intégrer et Jason aussi, sous le regard surpris des autres qui s'en méfiait. Pourtant Jason savait que Nico était un garçon adorable, juste blessé par la vie...

Il soupira. Ces dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes. Il s'accouda contre le bastingage, observant les lumières des villes qu'ils survolaient sur l'Argo II. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé et beaucoup apprit. Du jour au lendemain, il était devenu le seul leader à bord, celui sur qui tout le monde comptait. Et même si il en avait l'habitude en tant que fils de Jupiter, ce n'était pas comme diriger une simple quête ou mener une légion. La pression avait été énorme, surtout qu'il n'avait plus Percy avec qui se chamailler et s'entre aider ni Annabeth pour le soutenir. Mais il avait réussit, l'éclat de fierté et de soulagement qui avait brillé dans les yeux de la fille d'Athéna quand elle les avait vu en sortant de l'ascenseur des Enfers, avait valu toutes les peines. Retrouver leurs amis vivants avaient valu tout les combats et toutes les difficultés.

Jason n'entendit pas ses amis s'approcher de lui, ce qui fit sourire Percy quand il sursauta. Pour un demi-Dieu... Il fut aussitôt vengé par un coup de coude d'Annabeth qui avait bien compris que son petit ami se moquait.

- Merci d'être venu nous chercher, dit-elle.

- Me remercie pas pour ça, marmonna le fils de Jupiter, rougissant légèrement. Vous avez fermés les Portes du côté des Enfers... c'était normal qu'on soit là de l'autre côté.

- Je t'avoue qu'on y croyait pas vraiment, avoua Percy en rigolant avant de redevenir sérieux. On à pensé plusieurs fois que c'était la fin...

- Mais vous avez réussit. Vous êtes là.

Percy et Annabeth échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus alors que Jason leur souriait. Il était vraiment heureux de les retrouver vivants.

- Oui, on est là...

- Bravo pour la gestion de l'équipe, le félicita Annabeth avec ce soupçon de cérémonie qui faisait dire à Percy qu'elle était pompeuse. Tu t'en es très bien sortie.

- Mais non, ils se sont tous dépassés, je n'ai rien fait. Et puis tu nous as beaucoup aidé en nous envoyant Reyna.

Jason qui pourtant avait toujours voulu diriger se sentait toujours un peu gêné sous les yeux d'Annabeth. Elle était pour lui un peu comme la grande sœur qu'on ne voulait pas décevoir. Et même s'il en avait une de grande sœur, il avait été si peu en présence de Thalia qu'il considérait plus Annabeth ainsi, au contraire de Percy qui s'était beaucoup chamaillé avec la Chasseresse. Sans compter qu'Annabeth avait été leur stratège depuis le début. Ils avaient en grande partie réussit grâce à elle.

- Ça c'est en réalité grâce à Travis et Connor et leurs stickles, précisa le brun.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ces deux-là ne respectent pas les règles !

Annabeth expliqua ensuite à Jason l'histoire du brasier d'Hermès tombé au fond du Tartare et le fait qu'elle avait reconnu les offrandes si particulières des frères Alatir. Ce moment qui avait constitué une vraie note d'espoir pour le couple fit sourire le fils de Jupiter.

- Mais tu sais, même si les autres se sont tous surmenés, il faut un bon leader, j'en sais quelque chose pour ne suivre que peu de personne, déclara Percy avec un clin d'œil. Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail.

Jason sourit doucement en le remerciant alors qu'Annabeth toujours dans les bras de son petit ami approuvait, heureuse que la tension entre les deux fils des Trois n'existe plus.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, je suppose que vous avez peu dormi là bas...

La blonde approuva, lui souhaitant un bon tour de garde et attrapant la main de Percy.

-En plus on va pouvoir profiter de l'absence de Hedge !

- A quoi tu penses, Cervelle d'Algues ?!

Annabeth lui donna une claque derrière la tête alors que le garçon riait, l'enlaçant encore. Jason sourit en les regardant descendre vers les cabines du navire. Il savait qu'ils ne dormiraient probablement pas, hantés par leurs souvenirs du Tartare, mais ils avaient quand même besoin de repos.

Un instant plus tard, Piper vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle leurs amis avaient disparus – seulement pour quelques heures cette fois-ci.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi comme eux, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- On en sait rien. Et je ne te le demande pas, Jason. Je ne veux pas un double de Percy Jackson. Ou pire d'Annabeth !

Le fils de Jupiter rit doucement en resserrant son étreinte.

- Tu es resté ici, tu nous as tous soudés et conduit jusqu'à eux. Tu as fais ta part aussi. Plus que ta part, Jason. Tu es tout autant un héros qu'eux.

- Je n'ai pas survécu aux Enfers, ni affronté personnellement Chronos.

- Et tu as vu ce que ça leur à fait ? Rétorqua Piper en l'obligeant à la regarder. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas le faire ? Que ça n'a pas laissé des traces ?

- Je ne dis pas ça pour ça... Je...

- Tu rien du tout. Tu as tes propres combats, tes propres doutes et tes propres choix Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter. Arrêtes de toujours te comparer aux autres. Je t'aime ainsi !

Jason resta un instant sans rien dire, juste à la contempler. Piper savait toujours trouver les mots pour le rassurer, pour le guider. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs de fille d'Aphrodite, il le savait. Elle était juste celle qu'il lui fallait.

- Je t'aurai choisi. Toujours.

- J'espère bien ! Sinon je t'en aurais mise une !

Il rit à nouveau. Et Piper se détacha doucement de lui, serrant sa main.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je reste à tes côtés et on est tous ensemble. Qu'importe ce qu'il peut se passer, se passera, on sera prêt.

Il approuva de la tête. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient la plus puissante des équipes de demi-Dieux. Ils étaient enfin réunis et étaient remontés. C'était sûr, dans les flammes ou la tempête, cette satané Gaïa, sombrerait. Si ce n'était pas dans les deux !

Jason Grace savait bien que c'était probablement utopiste et que ça ne serait pas si facile, mais à cet instant alors qu'ils voguaient sous le ciel dégagé, que sa petite amie était contre lui et ses amis en sécurité, il avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie de croire en une fin heureuse où tout le monde s'en sortirait. Et alors que l'Argo II avançait vers la Déesse de la Terre et cette guerre imminente, il pria très fort fort pour ça.

* * *

><p>Un petit avis ? :)<p>

Je sais que Grover n'était pas sur l'Argo II mais j'avais envie de parler de lui et de ce rapport différent qu'on les deux camps sur les satyres.

J'espère que vous avez quand même appréciez !


End file.
